


The Breeding

by carolinelamb



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Mads, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Breeding, Hannigram - Freeform, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Madancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hugh, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinelamb/pseuds/carolinelamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Hugh goes into heat, Alpha Mads is an asshole but of course he breeds the poor thing. </p><p>No, there is no more plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> **Apologies! I just mistakenly(!!!) deleted my work, and am re-uploading now! Sorry if you have gotten numerous notifications about an update! I'm such a noob.**
> 
> 1\. Hey Mads & Hugh, should you stumble over this one, skip it. You won't like it.
> 
> 2\. This is unbeta'ed and contains a fair amount of spelling & grammar mistakes. (I did go over several times but English isn't my native language, apologies, okay?)
> 
> 3\. Mads is not nice in this one.
> 
> * * *

He had felt his heat creeping up onto him for the last few days, but with the new meds he’d been taking for a few months now, it had always felt weird like this. He often felt a warm tingling sensation travelling down his spine, like ghost fingers tracing his skin, had a dry mouth or experienced a slight pain in his lower belly (more an irritating pull really) just like a typical pre-heat. The most dramatic sensation was his nipples being a little more sensitive than usual but after two days the symptoms vanished. He didn’t even need to call in sick any longer. He had grown accustomed to these sensations of fake heat and learned to not react to them any longer, trusting the new (experimental) treatment.

Only this time something was off. After a week he still felt uneasy in the mornings, slightly anxious and his skin was incredibly sensitive. His sense of smell increased and he had to cross his legs whenever the alpha crew members passed him. He ignored the symptoms though, blaming stress and the long hours. Today they they had been filming for over ten hours, beginning at seven in the morning, with only short breaks. He managed to slip away once, wiping his arm pits, the soft skin of the backs of his knees and of course his genital area with the beta-scented wipes he always carried around, had to secretly change his shirt. 

(A lot of omegas pretended to be betas, and although society condemned omegas who were parading as betas, the market provided ample means to disguise them. Medication, scent blockers, clothing, even surgery. Mated omegas were still property of their alphas and omegas were not supposed to work. Betas were not regulated, were allowed to possess bank accounts, were allowed to work, were allowed to stay single if they wished. Hugh had been lucky—his parents were open-minded liberals and his omega father had been determined to spare him the conventional fate of omegas, although he and Hugh's mother had a loving, happy relationship. His mother had rarely insisted on her rights as alpha and had always treated his dad with respect. The only time Hugh could remember tension between them, was when she denied his father more children and so his father had poured all his gentleness and love over his pretty omega son Hugh.)

After they wrapped for the day he was just sitting down when he suddenly felt wetness and a strange warm sensation between his legs. Panicked he slipped into a coat and immediately called his driver, feigning a headache.

Mads grabbed his arm, just as he was about to leave the set.

"I can drive you to your hotel."

Hugh shook off Mads' hand, noticing with alarm how his touch sent a jolt of electricity through his whole body.

"My driver is already on his way, and I need to crash."

"You're shaking."

Hugh pretended not to hear him, walked briskly away from Mads. 

"See you tomorrow!" he managed to call out cheerfully, waving to no one, then slink out of the door.

He made it to his hotel, showered, took his meds, but the telltale tingling and sensitivity in his cock and his hole didn’t subside. He took a sleeping pill, hoping to sleep off the symptoms.

At six in the morning he woke up, drenched in sweat, the entire room filled with the thick scent of heat.

His cock was rockhard and leaking, and when he reached behind, he felt his hole was swollen and wet and slightly opened–the puckered ring not as tight as usual.

He usually avoided his hole when having sex—tried to avoid sex at all, for fear it would enhance hormones and pheromones, and betray him. Very rarely he hired alpha studs, who bred him during his heats—the agency was extremely reliable and all their workers signed confidentiality agreements but it was still a risk. Although he only wanted to see how far he was in his heat, he felt his hole twitch, then release more slick. He pressed a finger into himself, unable to resist. He couldn’t suppress a whine and panicked he stuffed his fist into his mouth and bit unto the knuckles.

He was a lot further along than he had thought.

Fuck.

It was hard to think straight.

All he really wanted to do was to spread his legs and get his fingers into his hole. He pushed in and out rhythmically, the image of an alpha knotting him coming unbidden to his mind. After a minute or so, he found his swollen prostate, and he clenched and shuddered.

His mobile began to ring, then the hotel phone.

He couldn’t answer it, he knew his voice would give him away. He was not capable of stopping to fuck himself.

When the ringing didn't stop, he threw the phone under his bed, and yanked the battery out of his mobile, immediately shoving his sticky fingers back into his hole.

After a while someone knocked on the door.

„Mr. Dancy?“

He closed his eyes, frustrated.

„I’m sorry to disturb you, but your driver is waiting in the lobby, and we were trying to reach you. Is everything alright?“

Hugh gritted his teeth, cleared his voice.

„I’m ... a little under the weather. I’m sorry for not answering your call but I ... ngh ... feel rather terrible. Would you please give my driver my sincere apologies? He’ll ... ah ... be paid the full salary for today of course!“

Hugh could hear the employee shuffle their feet, indecisive.

„Mr. Dancy, I hate to be rude—but you should know that certain types of visits are not allowed in this establishment. We’re not equipped for these occasions.“

Ah. She must have smelled it.

„It’s alright, I assure you, I have no visitors with me. You ... ungh ... have nothing to worry about. What you might be smelling is the cardigan my companion left with me after I ... dropped her off at her hotel.“

„Of course,“ the employee said hastily, “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to—I’m sorry.“

Hugh nearly lost it, when his fingers slipped in even deeper, and he stifled a moan.

„You’re only doing your job, I ... ah ... understand, and I’m glad you take it seriously. Please be so kind to speak to my driver.“

„Of course,“ the employee said again, then he could hear her steps on the carpet and finally the sound of the elevator.

Groaning, Hugh pulled his legs up, spreading them. He longed for a heavy body to weigh him down, thick muscles move on top of him, a fat cock head rubbing his hole, distributing his hot slick. He clenched his teeth again, whining, pushing his arse up, begging silently, as he fucked himself on his fingers. Without much thinking he inserted a third finger, panting when he managed to nudge his prostate.

Fingering himself felt good even on days when he wasn’t in heat (which is why he tried not to do it often—he read prostate orgasms triggered omega pheromones) but right now it was ... mindblowing.

He wanted, needed to be bred though and his fingers were a poor substitute for a big alpha cock.

Mads would breed him so well.

He gasped, shaking his head.

He had thought of Mads frequently in this way: Mads, who never covered up his alpha pheromones, never wore scented blockers. Mads with his broad shoulders and strong arms. Mads in his fucking tracksuits.

Even when Hugh wasn’t in heat the thought of Mads made him wet.

Mads had that effect on everyone. Hugh had no desire to join the army of pining admirers, but there were nights where he fucked himself fast and hard on a dildo, imagining Mads fucking him and it left him wanting more.

He forced himself to not think of Mads.

With the fingers of his left hand he managed to twist his nipple. His chest was usually almost flat, but during heats, omega chests tended to swell, the nipples to enlarge and darken. He cupped his (tiny, barely noticeable) breasts, continuing to thumb his stiff, red nipples, panting open-mouthed.

Time passed.

Hugh fell asleep between his physically exhausting, yet unsatisfying orgasms. He tried to get up from his bed, tried to get to the bath room to clean himself, but his legs didn’t obey him, and he fell to the floor. In the big mirror of the wardrobe he saw himself, barely recognisable. Large, black eyes, the blue in them nearly blotted out by his huge pupils, red, swollen lips, flushed cheeks.

Hugh woke up in the afternoon, consumed by need and want. He realised that his ability to form thoughts was slipping. It should have bothered him, but he was beyond caring. All he cared for was a thick cock to breed him. He needed something to fuck himself, and finally he managed to crawl to his opened suitcase, pull out the small bag with his toys, stashed underneath his shirts and boxer-briefs. He didn’t bother going back to the bed, but slid a large, black vibrator into his hungry hole.

Groaning with relief, he spread his legs. It was so good to have something inside him. The vibrator even had an inflatable knot at the base. He came almost every time the toy nudged his swollen prostate but then whined forlornly, his body easily recognising the betrayal. 

It took him a while to realise that he was the source of the lewd purring and whining filling the room, his instincts to entice any nearby alpha to come and breed him overruling his desire to hide his status and his nature. In his desperation he tried to move closer to the door, contemplated to crawl out onto the corridor to present his hole to any passing alpha, hoping one would take mercy on him and fuck his needy hole. Surely there were some alphas out there. He didn’t care any longer who. He would take anyone, he would let them knot him, impregnate him, gratefully take their cum, he would bear their litter, would follow them around on his hands and knees, collared and leashed, if they would only come and give him what he needed so badly.

At some point, when the sun was setting, an orange glow pouring through the crack between the curtains into the room, the toy became useless, too small, too short and frustrated Hugh tossed it away. He managed to get onto his knees, and positioned himself with his ass towards the door. Slowly he began to caress his rim with his wet knuckles, imagining the head of an alpha cock teasing him. After the vibrator fucking him for hours, he could easily slip three fingers into his hole. He played with himself for a while like this, trying to fuck away the emptiness in his hole. A copious amount of slick covered his whole hand, dripping onto the carpet. Hugh hoped someone would smell it, react on it.

He pushed in the fourth finger, cherishing how his hole clenched. He could slide in deeper, exert more pressure onto his prostate and he rubbed it, his eyes half-lidded, shaking. He panted and drooled into the carpet, unaware that he was half-screaming. It was still not enough, and the desperation in him continued to build. Wantonly he slid his upper body back and forth over the carpet, rocking on his fingers.

Finally he experimentally folded his thumb into his palm and slowly let his hand slide back in. He bit his lips—even in the advanced haze of his heat he realised he was about to insert his entire hand, and needed to be careful, but oh god he needed it so much. He needed to feel a knot fucking into him, filling him, he would die if he didn’t do something about it.

The rim of his hole burned, when he pressed his knuckles in. The position was uncomfortable, forcing him to press his face and shoulders into the carpet. To distract himself from the initial pain as the widest part of his hand passed the entrance he pinched and rubbed his nipples, his left arm trapped under his chest.

After a short while, he pushed his hand in deeper, and pain-pleasure burned brightly through him. His knees slid further apart. Hugh moved his pelvis, fucking himself onto his own hand. Greedily he closed his fist inside him, now finally being able to imagine a cock knotting him. This would do. For now.

As he moved his fist inside of him, the pressure against his prostate produced a steady trickle of cum spurting out of his cock. It felt divine. He pushed in deeper, set a hard rhythm, his fist imitating a vigorous alpha fucking. He orgasmed almost immediately, his throat raw from screaming and pleading for an alpha. He reached clumsily for his cock, then his perineum, scooping up his slick and began to smear it all over his body, rub it into his chest, over his stiff nipples, even his face. The stronger he smelled of heat, of lust, of mindless, blind want, the more likely an alpha would scent him and turn up.

Between his screaming he purred and whined, too far gone for words.

It was already dark, shortly after dusk, when the lock of the door turned. Hugh, desperately trying to make himself cum, fucking himself with his fist, didn’t notice at first. Then, the woody scent of alpha filled his nostrils, and he scrambled up to present, showing off his hole, pushing his arse up to get his scent closer to the alpha.

He moaned.

A large hand pressed his head down. Another hand pulled his fist out of his hole.

Ah, he knew the alpha, knew the smell.

He purred more, and then sharp cheekbones, dark eyes came into his view.

It was Mads, and although the tiny still conscious part of Hugh recoiled in humiliation at being found like this by him, the omega in him shifted his weight on his knees, wriggling his ass to entice him.

„I knew it,“ Mads said,“I knew you’re an omega slut.“

Mads unzipped his jeans, the moment Hugh turned around. His cock was even thicker and longer than he had imagined. Hugh licked his lips, and like the good omega he was, began to lap at the shaft, tongue the sticky slit and lick the precum. Mads gripped Hugh’s ears and fucked himself deeper into his mouth. Hugh gratefully let himself nearly choked, eyes closed in bliss.

„I like your ears,“ Mads said casually, „perfect handles.“

He pulled out and slapped Hugh lightly with his cock in the face, gesturing him to turn around again.

„Show me your hole,“ he grunted.

Hugh got into position again, begging.

He couldn’t speak any longer, but made his needs known by raising his arse and pulling his cheeks apart, showing Mads how wet and ready he was.

Mads nudged his hole with the blunt head of his cock, pushed in, then pulled out again, whenever Hugh tried to move.

„So needy.“

Finally when Hugh was close to tears, Mads decided to be merciful and slid deep into him. Hugh felt the huge cock twitch, the glans pushing into his prostate and he came immediately, howling like a banshee.

Trembling Hugh closed his eyes, coming down from his first, really satisfying orgasm since his heat had begun. The need and the lust was still here, but at last he was being fucked by an alpha, not his toys, not his fingers. His purring became quieter.

Mads continued fucking him, in a steady rhythm, and Hugh soon felt his hole greedily twitch again. He came, his stiff little dick spurting cum over the carpet. It was so good he never wanted it to end. He could feel every twitch of Mads’ cock, rubbing against his sweet spot.

„Going to knot you now, you little omega slut,“ Mads gritted out, and delivered a punishing thrust. Hugh rocked back, senseless with lust. All that existed in his mind was the promise of a big knot filling him up, of Mads’ hot cum breeding him.

Hugh spread his legs further apart. Mads pressed him down with a large hand, then stilled, deep inside of him.

„Good,“ he rasped, and although Hugh would have not thought it possible Mads’ cock grew thicker and harder. He felt literally Mads’ cock pumping hot cum into his hole, and happy to be found worthy to be bred, Hugh closed his eyes, purring again.

They remained like this for a while, then Hugh began to feel the knot swell. Mads growled and moved. Alphas became restless in that moment, even experienced ones, and Hugh laid his hand onto Mads’ thigh. When Hugh gently stroked him, Mads calmed, then bent down, so his body covered Hugh’s. Hugh inhaled deliriously, bathing in Mads’ sweat and the musk of his alpha pheromones.

The knot was bigger than his fist. There was pain, but the sensation was dulled, when Mads began to carefully fuck him again. Another hot spurt of cum filled him. Again and again, Mads came inside him, and Hugh lost count of his orgasms.

An hour later, they were still conjoined. They were lying on their sides now, Hugh exhausted while Mads was still moving, albeit lazily. Mads played with Hugh’s swollen nipples, and at some point stroked his belly, now full and round with Mads’ semen.

„My bitch,“ he growled.

„Mmmmh,“ Hugh agreed, still in his omega mind and incapable of forming words. He moaned quietly, pushing back, still wanting to feel the thickness of Mads’ cock filling him up.

Finally the knot deflated, and slowly Mads pulled it out. A thick stream of cum oozed out of Hugh’s swollen, gaping hole. Mads looked at it with satisfaction. Almost clinically he inspected Hugh’s hole, pushed some of his cum back, then wiped his hand on Hugh’s trembling thighs.

„I’ll come back tomorrow for another breeding,“ he announced. Hugh nodded feebly, looking up at Mads from his position on the floor.

„I want you ready for me, just like today, understood? On your knees, showing me your hole.“

Hugh nodded again. Mads smiled, ruffling Hugh’s hair.

„Good bitch.“

"Your bitch," Hugh said, finally able of speaking again.


End file.
